Avatar: The Boomerang Thief (Ty Lee and Sokka)
by AstroJinx
Summary: Azula has given Ty Lee and Mai the night off, and Ty Lee decides to visit Ba Sing Se. During her visit, she finds a certain water tribe boy that she's had her eye on, and decides to finally meet him. (In her own special way :P). Enjoy :) (Just to let you know I will in fact update this at some point, I apologize for the delay, just haven't had much motivation :\)


Well, I was really surprised at the amount of Ty Lee fan fictions around on the internet that weren't either incredibly short or disturbing; therefore, I've decided to add to the collection. Please note that I don't own anything in this story, other than the story itself, since I wrote it :P. By the way, this story takes place between the part after "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" and before "Appa's Lost Days". Enjoy :) (Also, if you've read this the day it was released...yea...read it again, this version is 10 times better than the first version :P)

* * *

After the failure of the drill, (the one that was supposed to take down the great walls of Ba Sing Se, but was stopped by the avatar and his friends), the three fire nation girls wandered the nearby forest, deciding how they would try to get into Ba Sing Se this time. "How about we just rest for once?" Said Mai, the gloomiest of the three fire nation girls. "Well, the city won't just capture itself, and we know the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se. We could hit two birds with one stone if we managed to get in." Said Azula, the leader of the three girls. "We could fix the drill, and try again." Said Ty Lee, the acrobatic circus girl. "That would take way too long. Besides, the drill would be crawling with Earth Kingdom soldiers by now. If we can't get to Ba Sing Se soon, the Avatar might leave." Azula said. "It's a shame they know what we look like, otherwise, we could go in like normal people." Mai complained.

Azula heard a faint noise not far from where they were. She motioned the others to stop. She looked around the tree they were standing near to find some female earth kingdom warriors with odd makeup that covered their face in the distance. "Then maybe we should go in disguise..." Azula smiled evilly. "If we could capture them and disguise ourselves in their clothes, we could go into Ba Sing Se without anyone being suspicious. We might even be welcomed as honored guests, since I've never seen those kinds of suits before."

It was sunset, however, and the Kyoshi warriors, the ones that the fire nation girls were plotting against, left the forest to head back to their camp. "Let's attack them at night, just like we did with the avatar and his friends, they'll be finished in no time!" Ty Lee said excitingly. "Ugh, another surprise attack? Those people didn't look like they could even bend, there would be no fun in getting them this way." Mai said, sounding more bored than ever. "True," Azula said, "We'll ambush them tomorrow, when they return to the forest, so we won't attract any attention. I suppose neither of you want to spend another afternoon training , so, you girls are free for the night. Meet back here in a few hours."

"Yay!" Ty Lee screamed. She did like training, since it mainly involved stretching, but that's all she's been doing lately, and it has been awhile since she had some fun. When Azula left to find a good spot for her to practice her fire bending, Ty Lee cheerfully walked over to Mai, and asked her what she would do this afternoon. "There isn't much to do around here, so I guess I'll just rest." She said.

What she said was true, there really wasn't any city besides Ba Sing Se within an hour's walk. Ty Lee, however, had a disguise of her own that could easily get her into Ba Sing Se undetected. Besides, she wasn't really targeted unless she was with Azula, so getting in would be a piece of cake. When nobody was looking, she quickly grabbed her earth kingdom clothes that she had nabbed from Omashu earlier, and took off.

* * *

"How long have we been here!?" Toph, the blind earth bender, said impatiently. She had hated the city with a passion, because of what seemed like the endless amount of rules the place had. "Same as it was when you asked five minutes ago, one week." Katara, the master water bender said. Aang, the avatar, was especially bummed out by this. He had lost Appa, his sky bison, a long time ago in the desert where the library was, and hasn't seen him since. Aang suspected that Long Feng knew where Appa was, since he dropped the suspicious hint back at the Earth King's Palace. Ba Sing Se did have the occasional thing that would attract their attention, but the city's rules kept them from doing what they really wanted to do.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around in this house and do nothing. I'm going out to get some food." Sokka, the Southern Water Tribe Warrior said. There were a few things that would make him happy, one of which was enjoying some delicious meat. After everyone left the house to do their own things, Sokka took his boomerang, (he never went anywhere without it), and left the house.

Luckily, there was a place not far from where they were currently living that sold Ba Sing Se's best meat. Of course, if that place wasn't open, Sokka had already searched and found three other places that sold meat, just in case. He lit up almost instantly as he saw the juicy sacks of meat hanging from the roof of the place, and ran as fast as he could to get the best meat he's ever had.

"I'll take two of those, three of that, one of this." Sokka said, his mouth watering. He took his meat and sat down at the only open table in the area. It was surprisingly busy at this time of night, but he didn't care, as long as there was meat in front of him, he was happy. He scarfed down half of the meat he bought in nearly two minutes. Then, Sokka heard a familiar giggle. "No…" he thought to himself. "It couldn't be…" He stood up and looked around, hoping to not find who he thought was giggling.

After scanning the area for a couple of minutes, he didn't see who he was looking for, so he sat back down and continued eating his meat. "That sounded a lot like that one girl who does that poking thing..." He thought to himself. "I'll finish the rest of this food and head home, just to be safe."

* * *

Ty Lee was well inside Ba Sing Se by now, and nobody had recognized her. She easily managed to get inside the upper ring, where the real fun was. It was already night, and she hadn't had dinner yet. She scanned the area to find a place that sold some fruit, but found nothing except for a meat shop. She was mainly a vegetarian, but she gave into her stomach, and headed for the meat shop.

"One of those, please." She said, half regretting that she was doing this. She looked around for an open table, but they were all taken. During her scan for an open table, though, she noticed a guy in the very corner devouring the pile of meat on his table like he hadn't eaten in months. Then she recognized him. "It's that water tribe boy!" She thought to herself, filled with joy. She couldn't help but giggle at the way he ate. He looked up almost instantly, as if he recognized her laugh, but she had already hid behind some other people before he could catch sight of her.

She liked him when she first noticed him during the time she and her friends were tracking them in their train. She tried to not show any signs of liking him in front of Azula, since she knew that Azula would probably destroy her if she got caught liking her enemies. "She's not with me now, though…" Ty Lee said, with an evil smile. She noticed a guy pushing a cart with masks on it. "It's time to have some real fun."

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so full." Sokka thought. He ate all the meat within five minutes of being there. He got up from his seat, and stumbled over to get his boomerang. Right when he was about to grab it, someone else did, and took off at an incredible speed. He hated running on a full stomach, but his boomerang was in trouble, and everybody knew that Sokka was the boomerang guy. He chased after the masked thief as fast as he could, but wasn't getting any closer.

Sokka chased the thief all the way to the lower ring. He was getting tired, and his full stomach wasn't helping either, but again, it was his boomerang, so he wasn't going to give up yet. Once the thief noticed this, she took off at what seemed like nearly double the speed she was just running, while putting the boomerang around her waist. She ran in completely random directions to lose him, and it worked. Sokka stopped, gasping for air. "This thief is too fast for me to catch..." He thought. "I need to think of something before the thief gets too far away."

Sokka climbed to the top of the nearest building, scanning the area for the masked thief. He could see the thief running at an incredible pace, turning in random directions. What the thief didn't know was that she was heading straight for a dead-end. The thief did reach the dead-end, as he predicted. The thief took off her mask to look for Sokka, but didn't see him anywhere. Sokka hadn't noticed the gender of the thief, all he cared about was his boomerang. Before the thief could turn back, Sokka jumped off of the building, and tackled her, accidentally kissing her on the landing.

Sokka's eyes opened wide when he got off of her, both of them blushing. "It's you?!" He said, partly in disgust. Before she could say anything to him, Sokka took the boomerang and ran inside the nearest building. "Ha! Nobody steals from the boomerang guy!" He gloated, as he tried jumping out the window of the building, but before he could, Ty Lee reached out and blocked his chi in his left leg, causing him to fall before he could jump. "Well, you caught me." Ty Lee said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here!? How did you get in!?" Sokka said, completely in shock that she was in Ba Sing Se. "I was around the area, and I thought I might drop by." She said with a giggle. "It's not that hard to get in undetected, especially when you have Earth Kingdom clothes on." She added. "So, let me guess, your friends are going to show up in a couple of minutes and take me prisoner? Are they going to torture me for info of the whereabouts of the avatar?" Sokka said, trying to buy himself some time to come up with a plan to get away from her. He was a bit terrified, but tried to hide it. "No, cutie!" She laughed. "Azula gave us the night off from training, and since we weren't far from here, I decided to visit Ba Sing Se on my own. You just happened to be in the same area I was." She said with a smile.

Sokka was barely listening, still trying to come up with a plan. He still had his boomerang...maybe if she got close enough to him, he could trip her with his boomerang, and make a second attempt at jumping out of the window. From there, he had no idea, because he was completely lost, and didn't know the way back to the house. "What do you want with me?" He said cleverly, to give a little more time to form a plan.

"I just wanted to talk, cutie. You're the only one I recognize here." She said, giggling. "Yeah, but you're from the fire nation, aren't you like my enemy?" He said, still trying to find a way to get her to come closer to him. "Just because I'm from the fire nation doesn't mean that I'm out to get you. I'm out to get you because of Azula, and I wouldn't dare disobey her any time soon…" She said, frowning. "Well, if you're really here just to talk, do you mind helping me up?" He said, almost laughing at how his plan could actually work.

"I guess, just don't run away from me." She said, half suspicious. She walked over to him, and stood right where he wanted her to. Then, just when she offered her hand, he quickly took out his boomerang, and tripped her. He got up on the one functioning leg (he partially forgot about his other leg being out for a while), and made a second jump for the window. He almost made it, but just as he was about to make it outside, Ty Lee grabbed him and pulled him back in. Sokka tried fighting her off, but she paralyzed both of his arms, and he fell to the ground again.

"Please don't try to escape again, cutie." She said, showing him the two fingers she used to paralyze the parts he couldn't move. "My name isn't cutie, poker girl." He said. "And I'm not poker girl, I'm Ty Lee." She said, giggling. "I'm Sokka." He grunted. With only one leg left, he didn't have many plans of escape. He tried thinking of one last way of getting out, because he knew that if he failed this time, he wouldn't be moving anything for a long time. She noticed him thinking and said "Please don't make me do anything else to you, I came to you as a friend."

"As a friend? You stole my boomerang, made me chase you all the way to the lower ring on a full stomach, and then paralyzed my leg. Yeah, real friendly." He said sarcastically. "It was all a game." She giggled. "I would've given it back if you didn't catch up to me." Sokka gave up on forming a new plan. She was faster and stronger than him, which was completely embarrassing. For the first time, he actually observed her. "Huh. She's actually kind of attractive." He thought, not knowing that he muttered it under his breath too.

Sokka realized instantly that he just said that out loud, and tried to cover it up by looking the other way, but it was too late, Ty Lee already heard, giggling and smiling. "I…uh…said that to my boomerang…" He said, trying to cover it up. "Sure…" Ty Lee said, laughing. "Well, what happens now?" Sokka said to quickly change the subject. "Well, I hoped that we would've just walked around and talked, but, uh…" She cut off, noticing that she pretty much paralyzed him for the night. "Yeah…" He said. He tried to get up, but fell on his back, wincing at the pain..

"Are you alright?" She said, a little concerned. She flipped him over on his stomach, and felt his back. "Wow, you are really tense…" She said. "Yeah, it tends to happen when you jump off of a 10 foot tall building.." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, giggling. She began rubbing his back, which felt pretty good to him. "What…are you doing…?" Sokka asked, getting sleepy from being massaged. "Well, the weak points of the body aren't the only things I know." She said, smiling. "Alright, you've convinced me of not being here to attack me...so, let's call a temporary truce." Sokka said, getting even sleepier. Ty Lee smiled, partially relieved that he finally accepted her, at least for now. Besides, it wasn't because she was afraid of him (just the thought of him trying to fight her made her giggle), it was only because she just wanted to be around somebody she knew. Preferably him. "Sorry for, uh, you know, about what happened back there, when I landed on top of you..." Sokka said, blushing. Ty Lee wanted to say what was on her mind, but decided it would be better if they were friends for now. Instead, she smiled at him.

After a couple of minutes of back massaging, Sokka fell asleep. "Well...that was...interesting..." Ty Lee said quietly, giggling under her breath. "We should definitely do this again some time." She said, smiling. After seeing that he was in a pretty deep sleep, she picked him up, and carried him back to the upper ring, to the front of the house his friends were staying at, and dropped him off. He would get feeling in his arms and leg in a minute or so anyways, so he could get back inside on his own. After taking one last look at him, she left Ba Sing Se.

She snuck out of Ba Sing Se with ease, and returned to the campsite where Azula had said she would set up camp. She was about to make it back, when Mai, who was leaning on a nearby tree, called her over. "Had a nice time in Ba Sing Se?" Mai said with a smile. Ty Lee hugged Mai, and both of them went back to the campsite, where they fell fast asleep.

* * *

"SNOOZLES!" Toph yelled, causing Sokka to jump. He had slept by the front door the entire night. "Where have you been?" Katara said. "You had us worried sick, we looked all over for you!" Aang said, happy to see Sokka was ok. "Let's just say last night was definitely interesting..." Sokka said, smiling as he remembered everything that happened last night. They all stared at him, but then hugged him, believing that by "interesting", he meant passing out from eating so much meat.

* * *

After doing some thinking, I decided that I'll continue this story (of course, the 100 views did help me decide :P). I'll try to get it out as soon as I can figure out a way to make it work perfectly within the real Avatar story. Hope you all enjoyed this part :)


End file.
